Soul Reaper Sai
by Sariph21
Summary: What if Sai was able to give a message to Uryu to give to Hikaru when he came back to the land of the living.Bleach/HNG
1. SAI

Disclaimer for this story: I do not own Hikaru No Go or Bleach. I am making no profit from this. This is purely done for the fun of it on my part and nothing more.

What if Sai (after he passed on) was able to give a message to Uryu (during his stay in the Soul Society) to give to Hikaru when he returned to the land of the living.

Location and Time: 4th company healing and recovery station two, the day after Aizen and company have left the Soul Society to Hueco Mundo, Uryu is working on the clothing he will give to his friends when a knock is heard.

"Yes." Uryu as he puts down Chads shirt and then turns to the door. In the door is a man with long hair wearing the uniform of a Soul Reaper cadet holding a fan.

"Uryu Ishida, may I make a request of you?" As the man nervously moves from one foot to the other in the doorway.

Surprised, but interested as to what the man has to say Uryu says, "Alright, what can I do for you…"

"Fujiwara-no-Sai, but Sai will work." Sai coming in to the room and sitting down at the desk by the bed that Uryu is using.

"So, what can I do for you Sai?" Uryu wondering to the spirits intent.

"I was hoping you could deliver a message for me to my student." Sai looking to Uryu.

"Couldn't a regular Soul Reaper do the same?" Uryu thinking that Sai's student must be dead given the age and power he was giving off.

"No, Hikaru is alive. I had to get Captain Unohanas consent just to come here and ask you this." Sai as he practices changing his fan to sword and then back again as he waits for Uryus response.

"I will, but only if you tell me the whole story." As Uryu leans back into the bed to get comfortable.

Sai fills him in on it all, and Uryu agrees to take back his message when he is to leave back to the land of the living.

A two days later, "Thank you Uryu." as Sai hands over a medium sized manila styled envelope with a few pages in it. "Oh, and if Hikaru doesn't believe you show him this." Sai as he hands over a record of their last game with his next move circled in red.

"Hey Uryu, who was that?" As Ichigo comes up to him after Sai leaves.

"Sai." As he turns to the gate.

Several days later at the Go institute during a certain lunch break two top rookie pros are just exiting an elevator.

"Idiot!" Pro One to the other.

"I said I would tell you about it sometime, sometime isn't now." Pro Two with the two toned hair.

"Hikaru Shindo?" Uryu to the two toned teen.

"Yes, can I help you?" Hikaru wondering who the older teen was.

"Uryu Ishida, and can we talk in privet?" as he looks over to Toya.

Hikaru curious as to what Uryu wanted, but mindful of Akiras questioning glance says, "Whatever you have to say, Akira can hear it too." As they start to go to a side room.

"Its about Sai, and here." As Uryu puts the last game record into Hikarus hands.

Two things happen at this Akira looks to Uryu for an explanation, and Hikaru goes to his knees in tears as he looks to the record.

"How?" Hikaru to Uryu not caring that Akira was with them.

"It's a long story, and this is also for you from him." Uryu hands over the envelope to Hikaru.

Hikaru opens it and several pages fall to the floor. Some were letters, others were game records, and a few were even drawings of people and things from the Soul Society. The one though that got his attention was a sketch that was done of Sai wearing only the outfit of an academy student.

"Sai. How?" Hikaru as he stands and faces Uryu knowing that none of this could be faked with this much accuracy.

"Like I said, long story and much of it I will have to explain." Uryu knowing that the other two had no knowledge of the Soul Society and of its workings.

"We can take the train, and then walk to my home, it's not too far." Hikaru heading to the door of the institute.

"Shindo, the game." Akira looking to the clock and starts to move Hikaru to the elevator.

"I resign." Hikaru shaking Akiras attempt at keeping him there.

"You were in a game?" Uryu realizing his mistake says, "Finish, I think he would have of wanted that."

Time and Location: After the; game (Hikaru lost), train ride, walk, and explanations form both Hikaru to Toya, and then Uryu to them both, Uryu is helping Hikaru with the letters while Akira just looks at the last game record as he takes it all in.

"Hikaru, can I see it?" Akira as he looks to both Hikaru and Uryu.

"See what?" Hikaru to the distracted Akira.

"The Go board that Sai was in." Akira wanting to see what had started it all so long ago.

Hikaru looks out and sees how late it is and then says, "Tomorrow, after school."

"Okay." As he puts down the record as he too only now just noticed how late it was and then asks, "Can I use the phone to call home?"

"Yeah, it's down the stairs and to the left. Uryu do you need to use it too?"

"No, though I should be going as well, and here is my number if anything else comes up on your end, or if you need help with what is in the letters give me a call." Uryu as he hands over his number.

"I will, and I can't thank you enough. If I can help you out with anything, here's mine." As Hikaru gives him his number as he walks him to the door, only to also see Toya coming up to get his things so he could leave as well.

"I'll meet you at your school tomorrow at four." Toya as he goes down with them.

"Tomorrow then." Hikaru smiling and wondering what Sai was up to as the door closes.

I had a bit of an odd thought, brought on by the sword that Sai had when training Hikaru. I figured the fan transformed into that, and to me that looked a heck of a lot like Ikkakus sword to spear/sansetsukon.


	2. Masks

Masks

When Sai was with Hikaru there were no other ghosts around. It got me thinking a little on the possibilities as to how that could be, and still fit in with both universes.

6:00 PM At Hikarus grandfathers house. Toya and Hakaru are starting to replay another one of Sais games, a teaching game with the injured Captain Kuchiki, when Toya voices a question that had been bothering him that day. "How did Sai not become a hollow after all of his time in the board?"

Hikaru shrugs his shoulders and starts to look over the pages from Sai, and then the notes he made form his talk with Uryu. Nothing. By all accounts by what was written, both by Sai and the information given to him by Uryu, Sai should have been a hollow. Given his attachments, Go and his wrongful accusation of cheating. If not from that, then the time alone just in the Go board should have turned him.

Stuck and with nothing else to go on for their answer, the game was put on hold so they could call Uryu form Hikarus Grandfathers phone.

"Hello." Uryu cradling the phone to his shoulder as he finished making his dinner.

"Uh, Uryu it's me Hikaru. Are you able to talk?" Hikaru as he heard several clanking noises in the background and wondered if Uryu may have been working on something.

"Yes, my dinner is done and it just needs to cool. What do you need?" Uryu taking a seat cushion at his low table.

Hikaru relays the question, and the thoughts and conclusions that Toya and he came to. Uryu thinks it over for a bit and sees where the two were coming form and gives them the answer.

"If possible, bring the Go board to Urahara Shoten. When you are there ask for Kisuke Urahara and tell him I sent you. He should be able to help you with that, as even I don't know the answer to your question."

"Thanks Uryu. I'll try that." Hikaru as he finishes the message, and gets the address to the store from Uryu.

With the new information Hikaru and Akira decide to figure out how to get the Go board to the shop. Surprisingly, it was Toya to come up with the plan as to how to get it to the shop. Considering the elder Shindo would be on to any attempted plan by his grandson, Akira would ask if he could show the board to his father, using the pretext that his father was into older Go boards with stories behind them. Once okayed by the older Shindo, they would take it to the shop with Harumis help, via her car. Not a great plan, but surprisingly, a workable one as both parts fell into place. The elder Shindo said yes, and Harumi had a day off in three day and when asked didn't mind giving a ride to the boys.

Three days later, on the way to Karakura Town, you could find Harumi driving into town with Akira shot-gun, and an excited Hikaru in back keeping the Go board secure with him. Also on that day, you could find several soul reapers in one Ichigo Kurosaki bedroom filling him in on the coming war now picking-up on a very strong presence coming into town.

"You feel that?" Captain Hitsugaya to the others from Ichigos window.

"Yes Captain, but what is it? It's not a hollow, and it feels similar to the arrancar." Matsumoto answering back.

"Don't know, but I do know it's heading towards us." Hitsugaya putting in his soul candy then pulling out his zanpaku-to.

A certain car drives by.

"And now past us." Renji looking at the car now.

"Matsumoto, with me. The rest of you finish here." Hitsugaya putting his blade back as he takes after the car.

Back with the car and its three travelers who are clueless to the fuss they are making.

"Okay, judging from the address the shop should be east of us. Just help me keep an eye out for the street that it's on." Harumi to the boys.

Agreement was spoken by both of them as they started to look around for the street that they needed as they came to the next intersection and light. While waiting for the light to turn Hikaru looks back, only to see two people looking down to the car from a roof dressed in soul reaper clothing. Not caring that he was in traffic, Hikaru sticks his head out of his window to look at them, surprising the two both in the front of the car and the two on the roof.

"Hikaru?" Akira wondering as to what got his friends attention.

"Miss Harumi can you pull over here?" Hikaru not taking his eyes off the two soul reapers.

"Threre's a park a block over, I'll go there. Hikaru, are you alright?" Harumi sounding worried at his sudden change from excided teen to slightly distracted and out of it as she goes to the park.

As soon as they stop, Hikaru gets out and goes to the two soul reapers who are now coming up to them.

"Hikaru, you see something don't you." Akira as he was wondering as to what his two toned friend was seeing as he followed him.

"Soul reapers, two of them. Ones a woman, and the other is a kid. I saw them at the intersection looking at us." Hikaru still keeping his eyes on the two.

Hitsugaya, looking a little irked by the kid comment, starts to opens his mouth to respond when Matsumoto cuts him off and says, "Hi I'm Matsumoto, Assistant Captain to the 10th Company. And he," points to Hitsugaya " is Captain Hitsugaya of 10th Company. Who are you three?" Masumoto defusing the tension form Hikarus slipup at calling the captain a kid.

"I'm Hikaru, and these two are Akira and Harumi." Pointing to each one in turn and then giving the two the information on to who was in front of them to Akira and the clueless Harumi.

"Wait, they can't see us?" Hitsugaya noticing the reactions from the two behind Hikaru.

"No, and he," points to Akira, "and I didn't know about what you two were till only a few days ago. Uryu gave me a message form Sai and some information, but we were wondering how he stayed a whole after being in the Go board for so long. Uryu didn't know, so he told us to go to Urahara Shoten to get some help." Hikaru to the two in front.

Seeing the two exchange confused looks, as well as hearing Harumis small gasp of surprise, Hikaru waves everyone over to a park picnic table and gives the full story to the three who didn't know.

"Can we see the Go board?" Hitsugaya now getting a little curious after hearing the story.

"Sure, any help is appreciated at this point." Hikaru going back to the car and taking out the Go board and setting it down in the next parking space over for the soul reapers, while Akira helped the frayed Harumi who stayed at the table taking it all in.

Hitsugaya starts to look it over and asks Masumoto to pick it up so he could take a good look at the bottom without scratching a side on the cement. Regrettably this caused a woman that was passing by with her three children to gasp at a now floating Go board.

"Uh…." Hikaru looking a little panicked on how he was going to explain this one.

"Hikaru, the floating trick is getting better." Harumi getting up form the table and coming up to help them.

"Floating trick? Mama he magic?" As one of the two little girls with her pulls her dress.

"It appears so." The mother to the child.

"Nother trick, please." Now from the only boy in the group to Hikaru.

Hikaru looks to the others and Hitsugaya says, "I'll grab you and do shunpo to that spot over there so it will look like you disappeared and then reappeared."

Hikaru nods his head, even though he had no idea what shunpo was. Turning to the mother and her children, and playing into the opening that he was given, he says, "I normally don't do this one off stage, but now I'll disappear from here, and reappear over there on the count of three. One, two," Hitsugaya smirks and grabs Hikaru and goes.

Now at the point an extremely shaky Hikaru says, "Three." before he drops into a sitting position on the parking lot.

"More, more." All three children to the grounded Hikaru.

"No, let him be." The mother taking pity on Hikaru noticing his almost panicked look at doing that again, though she may have laughed if she could see Hitsugayas smirk. Turning to the children she says, "Now what do you say to the nice boy for doing that trick for you."

"Thank-you." And with that the mother takes the children with her.

"Maybe we should continue this at the shop." Akira looking to the floating Go board and then back to the Hikaru who looked like he was being supported by some unseen force as he comes back over.

"Sounds like a plan." Masumoto then looks to her captain and Hikaru and says, "Hikaru can you ask if it's okay to wait here for a little so we can get our gigais so we can all help at the shop?"

"Gagai, wait isn't that the body double that can be used in the land of the living?" Hikaru more to himself placing the word.

"Yes, but if we go into them then the other two can see and hear us." Hitsugaya to Hikaru.

Hikaru nods and then relays the question to the others. They agree to wait for the gagais, to come while Hikaru acts as a bridge between the two groups till they arrive a short time later.

"Better?" Hitsugaya to Harumi and Toya after putting his soul candy away.

"Much." Harumi looks down to her watch and sees the time and says. "We need to hurry it's getting late."

"Don't worry. With the two of us with you, normal store hours won't apply." Masumoto patting Harumi on the shoulder as she gets into the back of the car while Hitsugaya takes shotgun.

Shaking her head and exchanging looks with the two living teens they head on out of the park and soon arrive at their destination.

"Well, what do we have here." Urahara fanning himself from the front door to the group exiting the car. When the Go board is taken out with Hikaru the fan snaps and just for a moment Urahara tilts his head and smiles a little sarcastically at himself as the past comes back to him.

"Urahara?" Akira questioning the blonds identity.

"The one and only. What can I do for you?" As he looks over everyone and waves them inside.

After the story is told to Urahara.

"So he passed on, good for him, though it may have been a little bad for you Hikaru." With that he takes the board and knocks it with his cane/zanpaku-to displacing a small silver diamond shaped device and begins a story of his own.

"A long time ago, when I was still welcome in the soul society, I made this, the Ginsora. This was one of my earlier projects on how to study the differences between hollows and soul reapers that lead to my making of the Hogyoku." Urahara sees Hikarus questing look and then explains what the: Hogyoku, Arrancar, and to a small extent the winter war and what lead to it.

"I needed to find a powerful hollow for my first try with the Ginsora, preferably a vasto lordes. After some time one was found. Sai was attached to two things in death, the river he died in and to the game Go. Using an old Go board as an anchor, I was able to place him within the Ginsora. My hope was that when he was transferred over to the Ginsora with in the Go board his mask would be removed and I would get an arrancar."

Here Urahara snorts and shakes his head in bit of self loathing continues by saying, "What I got was a odd vasto lordes stuck between hollow and whole with a semi formed zanpaku-to and no mask. What made Sai whole was he now had his original shape back from when he lived. What kept him as a hollow was when you removed his upper garments you could see his hollow hole just below the center of his chest. This odd mix brought on a few problems with it as well. As a hollow you have to eat souls. Sai was almost completely restored, physically and emotionally, to how he was before he became a hollow. He couldn't handle what he became, and was slowly going mad from his memories." Here Urahara shakes his head in self loathing as he recalls Sai.

"Dammit, work!" Sai as he viciously slammed the base of his malformed zanpaku-to to himself repeatability hoping to perform konso on himself.

"Seeing as I made him that way, I decided to purify and send him over. But something happened, the Ginsora stopped me. It seemed that the Ginsora was shielding him form my own attempt so it could finish its own work with Sai. From what I could tell, the Ginsora was trying to balance the hollow and soul reaper powers by filtering the hollow power to match with the soul reaper side. On further study of this odd effect I found out how it was doing it. The Ginsora would slowly fill up with Sais hollow power, purify it and then disperse what it didn't want or would not work with his soul reaper side before combining to him what would work."

"Wait, is that the cause of the odd feeling from the board?" Masumoto to Urahara.

"Yes, though seeing as how this would take a while for it to complete, I wiped his memories of his time as a hollow and of my experiment on him and put him to sleep in the board. Looking at it now it seems that the job was almost done once before but something happened " Here Urahara pauses as he could see Hikaru had figured it out.

"His death, right? It was Shusakus death." Hikaru now looking to Urahara for conformation.

"Yes, it seems that Sai somehow took all of Shusakus attachments to himself so he could pass on freely. By doing this he reverted somewhat. Though with his memories wiped of how to control any of that power, the Ginsora took over and put him back to sleep in the board till you came and took them both out Hikaru." Urahara turning to Hikaru.

"Both of them out?" Hitsugaya to Urahara.

"It seems that when Hikaru woke Sai up, he somehow transfer both the Ginsora and Sai to himself. This may also explain why you two saw no ghosts. Outside myself, any mid to high level soul reapers, or hollows you would repel them with the power given off by them both."

"If that were the case, why hasn't Hikaru seen any ghosts till these two after Sais passing, and why was the Ginsora in the Go board now?" Akira looking at the Ginsora.

"The lack of spirits is easy, residual energy from Sai and the Ginsora, now for the other. If I had to guess, it made its way back to the board sometime after Sai passed on. See here," he points to a small white line in the Ginsora, "this is human spirit energy, not hollow energy. The Ginsora is attracted to hollow negativity not human, so when Hikaru visited the Go board looking for Sai the Ginsora went back into it." Looks to Hikaru and says, "Though with you now over Sais passing," tosses the Ginsora to Hikaru who instead of receiving it absorbs it within himself much to his and everyone else's surprise , "it has no problem going back to you now that its been freed of its anchor."

Hikaru looks to Urahara for an explanation.

"As it is now, think of it as high level hollow and spirit repellent. Only if: you are broken from your chain of fate, come in contact with another vasto lordes, or maybe an arrancar, will you have anything to worry about."

"Like?" Hikaru not all that happy with this new development.

"Chain of fate you may become a high level hollow as you were exposed to a lot of Sais energy. Vasto lordes or arrancar a new spirit partner, as the Ginsora will more then likely take it in to do its job. See nothing all that bad." Urahara smiling behind the fan as he looks to the floored Hikaru.

"Urahara, what will happen with Sai now that the Ginsoras is finished with him? As you said he should now be more like the arrancar then a soul reaper, yet I never felt anything other then soul reapers around the healing stations that Sai seemed to prefer." Hitsugaya wondering if they may have an accidental hazard on their hands.

"He should be like any other soul reaper unless provoked to the extreme. If that happens then he may show some unusually hollow like powers. But given what I knew of him before he lost it, he will normally flee or talk the other out of the fight first unless he is defending a downed friend. If that happens then we might have a little bit of a problem given his fighting style." Urahara thinking back to the few fights he had with Sai when he was still lucid enough to spar with.

"Sai fighting?" Hikaru shaking his head trying to see his friend as the fighter and not his Go instructor.

"Fast, calculated, shady, and efficient would be the best ways to describe how he fights. If it wasn't for the fact that I had gotten him into a rage with the Go board as bate I doubt we all would be sitting here now. Though given how you two seem to respond or act it seems that he is lot more calm about things." Urahara responding to the two then adds, "If you want my honest opinion on him, I say leave him alone for now. Unless he is provoked he should be just a regular soul reaper."

"Alright, though I will inform Captain Unohana on all of this as he seems to like to play Go with those in the healing stations the most." Hitsugaya as he makes up his mind on the new developments.

Urahara looking to the time and seeing how late it is stands and says, " It's late, and I think before we do anything more about this we might as well get some rest." The rest of the room now brakes from their own thoughts only to agree and then get up and go to the door as well. Just as they were about to exit the shop the soul reapers and Hikaru stop at the sudden spikes in power over the city.

"I'm screwed aren't I." Hikaru shaking his head as he could feel a shift within himself as the Ginsora picked up on the energy as well.

"Stay here." Hitsugaya now back as a soul reaper to Hikaru as Masumoto tells the same for the other two before she puts her soul candy in and joins him.

"I don't think I have a choice in the mater." With that Hikaru is gone out the door faster then the shunpo that was done with him earlier that day.

"Damn." Hitsugaya as he follows Hikaru only to come in contact with his own arrancar not long after he had passed Renji outside of the shop.

Halfway across town with a battle going on between an orange haired soul reaper and a blued haired Espada.

"I'm taking it easy on you. Hurry up and unleash your, huh?" As Grimmjow looks at the new arrival.

"A kid?" Ichigo looking to Hikaru.

Hikaru slowly moves his head to look in Grimmjows direction and starts to make a small moaning sound as if he was trying to figure out something.

"I don't know who you are, but hey if you want to die." As the blue haired espada advances on Hikaru only to stop when he vanishes and reappears next to him holding his sword arm firm.

"What the?" Ichigo as he watches the odd teen not only hold a struggling Grimmjow, but start to sniff him over in what looked like an odd once over before suddenly stopping.

"Works." And with that the Ginsora phases out of Hikaru and absorbs Grimmjow and then goes back into Hikaru causing him to pass out.

"What just happened?" Ichigo now looking at Hikaru with a mixture of confusion and gratitude.

"Miss Rukia." Chappy to the downed Rukia snapping his attention back to his injured comrade. Seeing her state he takes Hikaru and hands him to Chappy telling her to follow as he takes Rukia to Orihimes for healing.

Later at Orihimes roof during Rukias healing, Ichigo now looks to Hikaru and wonders who he is and how he did what he did.

"So he just absorbed the arrancar Ichigo?" Orihime looking back to the sleeping Hikaru as she works with Rukia.

"Yeah, it's weird. One minuet I'm about to go bankai on Grimmjow then he shows up and absorbs him." Ichigo now rubbing his temples as he tries to figure out the "how and why" to what happened.

"I wouldn't say he absorbed him, so much as he got a new partner. Wake up Hikaru." As Urahara comes out of the shadows, startling the others, and starts to lightly shake Hikaru causing him to slowly wakeup and eject a very confused and modernly dressed Grimmjow from himself.

Physically, with the exception of the missing mask, he looks the same. He now wears indigo colored boot cut jeans sporting a chained wallet look with, a black and silver buckled belt that holds his sheathed zanpaku-to. A tan undershirt with a tan/black/cream patterned button up long sleeve over it. Feet were covered by a pair of black biker style boots.

"Ah, what hit me?" Looks over to the shell shocked Grimmjow and then Urahara and just shakes his head. Sticking his hand out to Grimmjow he says "Hi, my names Hikaru Shindo, you?"

"Ryouji Katsura." Suprising both himself and the others who know of his espada name.

"Nice to meet you, and it looks like we're going to be together for a while." Hikaru as he gives a sarcastic smile at the situation to Urahara who just smiles and says.

"Right, and I better get you back to the others, who knows what they may be thinking. Also it's late and I'm willing to bet that it is well past the time you needed to be back."

With that Urahara takes Hikaru back to the store with Ryouji following, leaving two confused teens behind.

Yeah I know Urahara seemed a little forthcoming with the information, and sneaky at using Hikaru, but he had all the information with that one. Now as to Grimmjow now Ryouji Katsura. He's getting little flashes now as to who he was before he became an hollow/espada, like saying his name in life for starters. As to the new cloths, it's the Ginsora trying to make Ryouji look a little more welcoming to Hikaru. The logic behind that one was look at Sais clothes. No signs of water damage or human death, and given the way he died, it just fit.


	3. Boo

Boo

Ever notice how both soul reapers and hollows can interact with the physical world.

Outside with the battle between Ilfort and Renji (who was originally on his way over to get some information from Urahara, and to find out what was keeping captain Hitsugaya and Masumoto).

"Well, what say we wrap this up brother?" Ilfort to Renji.

Inside you could find Tessai reassuring a very skittish Akira and Harumi that they were going to be fine as he leads them down to the training area below the shop.

On the way back to the shop Urahara is hanging on to Hikaru who is riding piggyback with Ryouji following in silence as he goes through some of his restored memories.

"Ururu!" Urahara snapping up his head as he feels her energy drop and picks up his pace to the store.

"Ilfort released." Ryouji now turning towards the spike in energy.

Back at the store with Renji and Jinta who is holding Ururu.

"Run kid!" as Renji defends them so Jinta can take her safely to Tessai to heal.

"O..Okay!" Jinta as he goes.

"You think you stopped me brother?" Ilfort to Renji as he breaks his defense slashing him only to stop when he feels three new presences arrive. Two of them go to the store, and the other to him.

"Ilfort stand down." Ryouji placing a hand on Ilforts bloody horn.

"Brother?" as Illfort looks him over and is shocked by what he sees.

"The wolf over there forgot to remove his sheep skin when you went after him." Ryouji as he could feel that something was blocking Renjis true power given his experience with his own battle from earlier.

"What has happened to you?" Ilfort looking back to Ryouji and eyeing the smooth skin where their should be a hollow mask.

Beep

"Captain, Renji, gentei kaijo has been approved." Matsumoto over the communication link.

"It's about time. Gentei kaijo!" Renji as he releases his seal and slashes at Ilfort only to be stopped by Ryouji who was also kept one hand on Ilfort to prevent him from attacking.

"What!" by both Ilfort and Renji.

"I need him alive to deliver a message to Aizen, as I am now I don't know if I can." Ryouji turns to Ilfort, "Ilfort, go back and tell Aizen he needs a new six." As he lifts his shirt exposing his hollow hole to and now non tattooed back to Ilfort.

"Brother? What has happened to you?" Ilfort repeating his earlier question to him as he could still not believe what he was shown was real.

"It's complicated, but I'm stuck with a brat and my living memories are coming back." Ryouji as he pulls out a cloth from one of his jeans pockets and hands it to Ilfort so he can clean his eye wound.

"Six?" Renji as he brings back Zabimaru prepping for his next strike causing Ilfort and Ryouji to go back to a defensive position.

"Stand down." As Urahara comes out of the store with Hikaru following.

"Ryouji?" Hikaru looking to Ryouji for some explanation.

"Hikaru, Ilfort. Ilfort my brat and keeper, Hikaru." Ryouji putting a hand on Ilforts sword arm physically telling him Hikaru was off limits.

Ilfort nods his head to Ryouji in acceptance and looks to Hikaru and says, "Hikaru, treat my brother well."

"I will." As Hikaru looks up to Ilfort.

After seeing no deception from him with that simple statement, Ilfort opens the gate back to Heuco Mundo and goes through.

"Could some one please explain to me what's going on?" Renji now looking to the other three for answers as to why they let one arrancar go, and were now letting another one into the store without so much as batting an eye.

Down in the training area with a caught up group of: human, soul reaper, former espada, and whatever else was present everyone is getting ready to go their own way when Renji turns to Hikaru and asks.

"Do you want anything to go to him?"

"Huh?" Hikaru wondering as to what the sudden question was about.

"Sai, do you want me to send him a message?" As Renji clarifies the question.

"You can do that?" Hikaru now looking to Renji.

"Yeah, it's no problem. The guy is pretty easy to find." Renji remembering how Sai visited around the healing stations regularly to play with the injured to help the time go by for them.

"Can you give me a day or two to get something together?" Hikaru as his mind races through all of the things that had happened following Sais passing.

"Hikaru, what's up?" Harumi wondering as to what was going on with the exchange that caused Hikaru to become so distracted, as she could only follow half of it.

"Renji said he would deliver a message to Sai for me." Hikaru to Harumi.

"Can I add something to it also, if it's alright?" Toya to Hikaru.

"Yeah, I think he would like that. Oh, is that okay Renji?" Hikaru now looking back to Renji.

"It's alright, just let me know when you want it delivered I'm going to be here for a while." Renji as he looks to Urahara dropping the hint he wanted to talk more after this as they exited the shop.

When they make it to the car, Harumi takes out a small pad of paper out from her glove box and writes her phone number down on four pages. Once done she hands it to the others that she could see (Hikaru, Akira, and Urahara) asking them to do the same on each page. With that done she tares off three of the pages giving one to each saying, "Here now we know how to reach each other if needed."

"Smart girl." Urahara nodding in her direction as they go.

After a shorter drive back, as now Harumi knew the way, you could find Hikaru holding the Go board with Ryouji standing next to him at Akiras front door with him. Given the late time that they made it back, and all of what happened, it was decided to have Hikaru try to stay over at Akiras so they all could get settled with what was going on. Once they were in, Toya asked his parents if it was alright for Hikaru to stay. Surprised, but sensing that more was going on, they agreed. With that done, Hikaru called home using the pretext that he lost track of the time while practicing Go and was staying the night. When his mother asked about his game the next day, he answered that was going to go to the Go association from there.

It wasn't until the extra futon and bedding for one that was pulled out placed in Akiras room that their problems started.

"So, where are you sleeping?" Ryouji taking the futon and bedding leaving Hikaru looking at him questionably.

"You use bedding?" as Hikaru thinks back to Sai and how he just sat with his back to the bed at night.

"Hollows and soul reapers are more in sync with this world then your average spirit." Ryouji from the futon.

"Akira we need another futon and bedding if you have it, or else Ryouji and I need to share." Hikaru as he fills in Akira who is now looking at the moving bedding.

"Alright, but Ryouji will need to move to the other side of my bed so my family won't see this." Akira as he points to Ryoujis direction as he was getting things ready giving the effect that the room was full of self moving bedding. Though it was the moving bedding that gave him an idea. Reaching into his desk Akira pulls out a pen and pad hands it towards Ryoujis direction and asks, "Can you use this?"

Ryouji takes the pen and pad and writes "yes" flipping it towards Akira to see once it was written.

(Quick note: Ryouji will now write down his answers after he says them so Akira will be able to follow and contribute more with exchanges. Though if his hands are full, or he unable to write at the time, Hikaru will still explain for him.)

Once the bedding is moved and a spare set is brought in for Hikaru, using the excuse that they were just planning to play and just sleep next to the board, everyone turns in for the night. As Akira sleeps about the day and what may come. Ryouji dreams of his past with Hikaru seeing it as well thanks to their link.

1885 Yokohama Japan, just before a steam ship sets of for Hawaii.

"Brother are you sure about this. The first people went over seventeen years ago and never came back." A fourteen year old girl dressed in dark blue house working cloths.

"It'll be alright. After I work my three year contract in the sugar fields, and have a place setup, I'll send for you in Wakayama. The lord of the estate said he would keep you on staff because you work so well, you'll be fine in the meantime." Ryouji as he places a hand around her shoulder comforting her.

"I know, it's just that you and I are the last of the family." Placing her own hand over his and looking back to him.

"Mahiru, all will be well, and I will send back for you." As he takes his other hand and uses it to move a stray lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Promise?" Mahiru now taking that hand as well.

"Have I ever broken my word to you yet?" Shaking off the hands and hugging her.

"Be safe Ryouji, and may fortune find you." From his chest as she hugs him back.

"And to you as well little sister." As he lets her go and gets in line for his journey to Hawaii.

Five years later back in Wakayama, as his earlier attempt six months before to have her sent over came up with nothing, "Mahiru." as he looks to a grave marker.

"She was a good worker and well loved by others, but sickness took her." Monk who was tending the cemetery.

"I made a place, hell I even got married. Why, did you have to go? Every thing was set." As he kneels at the grave.

"Come in and rest, the winds grow cold." As the Monk puts a hand on Ryoujis back calming him.

Though unregistered by Ryouji, but heard by Hikaru, a lone hollow says "Brother?" as he walks back to the small temple on the sight with the Monk.

That night in Ryoujis hotel room as he slept, and Hikaru watched and wondered why he was now watching Ryouji sleep, a hollow enters his room.

"You came back for me. Now we can go over together" As she takes one clawed hand and puts it over both his mouth and nose while the other goes to the back of his head. With little effort she snaps his neck killing him in his sleep and causing his soul to be expelled.

"What?" as he looks around in a panic then rests his eyes on the hollow.

"You came, and now we will go." The hollow as she grabs him and pins him to the wall. Once he is secure she takes the severed chain of fate into her mouth and rips it and its anchor out turning him into a hollow. Regrettably for her plans though, he doesn't become a hollow where she held him, but dissipates and reforms back on a roof two buildings over and takes off to do his own thing.

Now in Akiras bed room at six in the morning.

"Hikaru!" Akira shaking him as he tries to wake him up. Not long ago he was woken from his own sleep by the sound of Hikaru shouting in his sleep.

"Akira?" From his mother as both she and her husband entered the room only to see him shaking a thrashing and moaning Hikaru as he tries to wake him.

"What happened?" Toyas father as they both go to the boys trying to help.

As soon as his father takes Hikaru, Akira goes to the other side of his bed to get Ryouji for additional help. Only as soon as he got there, he could see, due to the thrashing bedding, that the same was happening to him. Not knowing what else to do he takes the bedding off and tries to shake him awake as well. Though given the fact that all he could work with was Ryoujis depression in the bedding as to where to put his hands, was it any surprise that one of his hands sunk into his hollow hole waking him up instantly.

"AHHKK!" Akira as he was instantly hoisted into the air by his neck by the still waking Ryouji who was now reaching for his blade.

"Akira!" His mother while she watched in horror as her son dangles in mid air while he tries to breath even as he is clawing at some invisible force that is holding him there by his throat.

"The hell?" As Ryouji now looks over the room, "Shit." As he sees how he has Akira and drops him and goes to look him over taking the pad and writing, "Sorry, force of habit. Are you okay?"

Akira in a raspy voice from the floor says, "I'm fine, but Ryouji help Hikaru." As his mother goes to him.

Ryouji nods his head and turns to look at Hikaru only to see him now up and staring back at the two as he lays in Toya seniors grasp.

Taking him from the shocked man, Ryouji lays him on the bed goes still with the words that come from Hikarus mouth.

"I, I saw it." Hikaru as he looks to Ryouji.

"Saw what?" Ryouji now placing a hand on Hikarus shoulder in support.

"What you were like before this, and who made you into a hollow." Hikaru now sitting up and looking to the stunned Ryouji.

"Hikaru, Ryouji, I think we all need to talk." Akira as he looks to his parents.

I think I got it right for the second generation of contract laborers from Japan who went over to Hawaii to work on the sugar plantations. If I didn't, please feel free to correct me and I will fix it.

Now on to the most important part: A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU FOR READING THIS, AND FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW.


	4. Setup

Setup

Sometimes the past should stay buried when Sai and Ryouji are involved.

The Toya kitchen about half-hour after the last chapter (Akira was checked over by his family to see if he was alright, and Hikaru has filled in Ryouji of his shared dream away from the Toyas), most are seated around the table. Mr. and Mrs. Toya are on one side and Hikaru and Akira are on the other. Not at the table, but leaning on the door frame off to the side behind the boys in an old robe and ball cap (visual aid for those who couldn't see the dead), is Ryouji. It is within this setting that Hikaru begins his story to those in the room who didn't know.

Heuco Mundo on that same morning in one of the many meeting rooms in Las Noches, Ilfort is finishing his account of the night to Lord Aizen with several espada looking on.

"Ulquirra I want you to look into this." Aizen looking at the torn cloth that Ilfort had given him during the meeting so he could feel the difference in Grimmjow/Ryoujis power as he tears off some of it and hands it to him. "Also, Ilfort next time you feel you need to show your support, take in the consideration the views of the others as well. They might not always see your actions as helpful as you do." As Aizen leaves the room.

"Yes, Lord Aizen." As Ilfort bows.

Now back in the land of the living with everyone caught up.

"So, you will be with Hikaru till the Ginsora finishes with you?" Toya senior as he looks to Ryoujis direction.

"Yes, and like I said earlier, what I did to Akira was more of a reflex and not directed intentionally to him." Ryouji trying to sooth the mans nerves that his son, or anyone else, was not in danger of attack from him unless provoked.

"It's just a lot to take in, what will you do now?" Mrs. Toya as she stands to start breakfast so she could calm herself and work through the new information.

"Now, I just want to find out what happened to those I left behind." Ryouji as he thinks back to his wife and friends back in Hawaii, and his new knowledge of his hollow sister in Wakayama.

"Your wife and friends, right?" Akira wondering what it was like to go from not knowing your past to having it slam back into you like this.

"You forgot some one kid. I still have a sister out there who could still be in Wakayama." Ryouji thinking over how to safely protect Hikaru when they got over there.

"Ryouji the Ginsora will repel hollows remember." Hikaru looking back over to Ryouji.

"Only the low level ones. When I saw you before I became your partner, I just sensed some curiously unsettling power when you held me and nothing more. If Mahiru is still there she could be strong enough to ignore it." Ryouji as he got up to leave the kitchen as breakfast was almost ready.

"Ryouji?" Mrs. Toya at his sudden departure to the living room as she starts to follow him wondering if something was wrong.

"Don't worry about him, Sai did the same thing at home. He can't eat human food, so seeing us doing it is a little off putting to him." Hikaru thinking of some of Sais other odd mannerisms and wondering what other ones Ryouji and he might share as he ate. Though if he had bothered to look over he would have seen Ryouji shake his head at how Hikaru only had it half right, and just decided to let it slide for now.

Once breakfast was done it was decided, given the time and situation, that the Mrs. Toya would drive them to each of their locations that day. First up was to Hikarus grandfathers house to drop off the board, and to let Toyas father play with the man for a while as thanks for the loan of the Go board. After that it was to drop off Akira to school. Lastly she was to take Hikaru to the Go Association for his game.

Ring, Ring, Ring (sound of door bell)

"Grandpa." Hikaru at the door as he waits for his grandfather as he holds the board with Akira and his father behind him.

The door opens and Hikarus grandfather says, "Hikaru how did it," notices the two Toyas behind him, "…go."

"Things went well, and I was wondering if we could play a game or two to show my thanks." Akiras father as nods towards the elder Shindo.

"Grandpa we're going out back to put the board away then leave." Hikaru to his grandpa then looks gratefully to Toyas father for not giving him away and for helping him cover.

"Okay." To Hikaru, then to Toya senior, "Would you like some tea or snacks for the game."

"I ate at home, but tea would be fine, thank you." Toyas father as he follows the elder Shindo into the living room.

"Take a seat I'll go make the tea." As the elder Shindo goes to the kitchen.

While in the room and waiting he notices a few old Go trophies and a few framed photos of: family, friends, and the article showing Hikarus passing into the pros.

Not long after Hikarus grandfather returns followed by the boys who say their good-byes as they go back to the car and their next stop.

Later after Akira had exited the car to go to school, Hikaru stops Mrs Toya just as she was about to start the car and says, "Mrs. Toya, I know this is a lot to take in and I just want to say thanks, for everything. When it was just Sai and me, I was so worried that if word got out about him people would think I was crazy."

Hikaru rubs the back of his head trying to think of how to continue when Mrs. Toya says, "Hikaru, it was both Sai and you, and what of your connection you could share through Go that you both were able to help my son and husband become stronger. Be it from Akira going after Sai through you, then yourself later as his rival and friend, or Sai through you the three times he played my husband. You both have helped the two most important people in my life become better form it, so don't worry about getting help now." She smiles and shakes her head then says, "Think of this more as a return of service, then as owing me or my family anything." As she starts the car and goes to the last stop.

"Thanks again." Hikaru to Mrs. Toya once more as she pulls away from the pair and goes to work on her own errands of the day. "Ryouji, I won't be able to talk to you for a while so is there anything you want to know, or need before I go to my game?" Hikaru now to Ryouji.

"I got a book from the Toyas before I came here, but if you know of any open areas around here I could use I'd like that." Ryouji planning to do some warm-ups and to see what may be different both with himself and with his powers.

"The open court on the roof of the lobby is unused for the most part except on the special occasions. Will that work?" Hikaru as he points it out to him.

"Yeah that will work. Will you be able to get there if you need me?" Ryouji as he looks up to the area.

"Yes, it may be unused but some people like to go there during their lunch break to get some fresh air before going back to their games." Hikaru stops as Ryouji puts a hand on his shoulder and says "See-ya!"

With that he jumps to the top of the nearest street light and uses the momentum form the force of the compressed post to excel him to an adjacent window sill only to jump down to the over-hang of the window below it so he could leap to the next building over and use the fire escape to get the rest of the needed height before jumping over to the open court room.

"Showoff." Hikaru as he goes into the building and to his game.

Soul Society Healing station one that after-noon after: Renjis briefing of the previous nights revelations, a short break for food, and the request for one particular soul reaper cadet to come over after his morning lessons and lunch.

"Captain Unohana, Vice Captains Kotetsu and Abarai what can I do for you?" Sai as he looks to them now after bowing and taking an offered seat.

A little shorter then the other chapters, but I figured it was the best way to get the setup done for later events. Now on to the long gap, I was a little stuck for information on Hikaru No Go for what happened after the anime. Given the how slow books release dates are in the US, I kinda just left it in limbo for a while. I know I could have just gone online, but I figured go with the official Viz translation before a fan-sub one to avoid problems in the future if things didn't match up later.


	5. Logistics

Logistics

So how does one get a Soul Reaper in training to the land of the living?

Land of the living the previous night just after: Hikaru, Toya, Ryouji, and Harumi have left Renji turns to Urahara holds up two fingers and says, "Two things. First I need a place to stay, and second I have a few questions for you."

"Oh, why would you have questions for a lowly merchant like me?" Urahara taking out his fan and covering his face as he goes into the store.

"Don't give me that lowly merchant line when everyone knows you used to be the captain of 12th company, and you made the Hogyoku and now the Ginsora." Renji as he follows him back into the store.

"Then lets make a deal. If you agree to do odd jobs for me for the next three months, I'll let you stay here and answer any questions you ask when the three months are up." As Urahara takes a seat by the sleeping Ururu.

Renji mills it over for a bit and says, "Fine I'll do it." As he sits down besides Uranara knowing that he wouldn't move from the room for the rest of the night.

After a short pause Urahara looks over to Renji and says, "Well, time for you first job."

Renji looks over to him and lifts an eyebrow and says, "That was fast."

Urahara smirks and turns to face Renji and says, "Wouldn't want you to get spoiled now would we." At this Renji snorts and shakes his head then he nods for Urahara to continue. "What I want you to do is to talk to Captain Hitsugaya and convince him that it would be better if both you and Yoruichi went to the Soul Society to fill in Captain Unohana on the Sai situation and, if possible, to bring him back to the land of the living."

"You don't ask for much do you." Renji sarcastically over to him.

"No, I'm quite serious about this. If Sais true nature were to be leaked accidentally to certain people, he could very well be considered a subject of study or an eventual threat. In ether case the outlook would be bad for both him, and anyone attached to him." He looks down and for a brief moment Renji sees the tired man under all the smiles as he says, "I've caused enough trouble for him, and I don't want to add any more problems for the kid who is holding onto an older mistake."

"Well," looks back over to Urahara and pats him on the shoulder before he stands and continues, "when you put it that way how can I say no." As Renji turns and exits the room and then the shop.

Soul society that afternoon just after Sai has asked his question.

"Some information has come into light involving both you, and your former student that I would like to see to. Vice Captain Abarai will accompany you to your dorm, so you can prepare, and then to your school, to notify your teachers of your absence form class. During that time, I and one other will go in advance to see Hikaru before you come so I can examine him on his own." Unohana pauses as she sees Sai discreetly brush back a few tears.

"Thank-you." Sees her questioning look. "For covering everything, and giving me a chance to see Hikaru." Sai not able to keep the smile off of his face even as he wipes back some more tears.

Unohana thinks, you might not say that soon, but she smiles softly and says, "You're welcome."

Renji, seeing that Sai need some air, and a little distraction cuts in and says, "Alright, lets go." as he stands to get Sai before exiting the room with him.

"Thanks for taking my advice on revealing all of this to him with Urahara in the land of the living." Yoruichi as she comes out from behind a door on the far side of the room form where Sai and Renji exited.

"We have had to go through a lot recently. I just wish to not have to go through any more problems if it can be avoided." Unohana looking to Yoruichi as she stands and walks back over to her.

Yoruichi nods her head in agreement as they both exit the room to go on their way to the land of the living leaving Assistant Captain Kotetsu to the healing stations for the day.

At the male student dorms for soul reapers Renji says, "This brings back memories." As he looks around while following Sai back to his shared dorm room.

"I don't doubt it. I would get that feeling every time Hikaru would go to a place I had been to before with Shusaku." Sai as he turns down another hall.

"The guy you were with before Hikaru right?" Renji as he follows.

"Yes, though how do you know of that, I just though this was about Hikaru and myself?" As Sai pauses in front of his room.

"I met Hikaru when I was out. It turns out he can see soul reapers witch lead to him asking about you and me asking about him and you." Renji hopping that would cover for now.

"Oh." Sai as he goes to open the door, only to have it hit him in the face as his roommate exits.

"Oh crap, sorry Sai." As the shorter blond cadet goes to check over his roommate, and only just misses Renji with his school bag as he swings it off his shoulder. When he starts to look over Sai he says, "Class is starting soon, and I was running late." for means of explanation for slamming the door in his face.

"It's alright Akihiro." As Sai stands with his help and checks his face out with light touches.

"Oh," Look up as he remembers something, "I got your stuff mixed in with mine incase I saw you coming back to the room on my way over. Let me get it for you." Akihiro as he turns to get his bag only to have a smiling Renji hand it to him.

"Assistant Captain Abrai." Akiharo taking the bag and then bowing.

"You were off to class right?" Renji trying hard not to laugh at Akihiros shocked look at him being there.

"Yes." Akihiro trying to figure out why an assistant captain would bother with him as he hands Sai his things before Sai goes into the room.

"Great, tell your teacher I'll be with Sai for a while and he will miss class for the rest of the day." As Renji hands over a note to him saying the same thing.

"I will deliver this right a way." Akihiro bowing once more as he takes the note.

Renji smiles at this and puts a hand on Akihiros shoulder and says, "I should be thanking you. You just saved me a trip, and a potential heckling by one of my former teachers."

With that Akihiro smiles then turns and goes to class only to stop when Sai asks, "Akihiro, where's your photo box?" as he comes out of the room.

"My photo box? Why do you need that?" Akihiro turning back to Sai as he scratching his head in confusion at the question.

"I'm going to the land of the living, and you always said you wanted to see some of the things that I talked about from over there. I figured if I was going, I'd take your photo box with me and take a few photos." Sai to his bewildered friend.

"You're going to the land of the living?" Akihiro as he goes to get his photo box form his trunk.

"There are a few oddities with Sai and Hikaru that need to be checked out that came into light recently, and lets just leave it at that." Renji cutting into the conversation as he goes into the room to see the photo box that Sai was asking about only to stop when he sees it.

"That's secret remote squad equipment, how did you get it?" Renji as he looks over the device.

"My brother is 20th seat Yusuke Fujisaki. He gave me this a few years ago when he got his new one. He knows I like to tinker with things and said, " If you can get this to work you can keep it. Heck, I'll even get new film for it when you need it." Akihiro hoping that he wasn't getting both himself and his brother in trouble for this.

"Nice work." Renji impressed with what he was seeing then asks, "Anything else in there?"

"A few things, but none as fancy as the photo box. I couldn't bring much with me when I came here. You're welcome to look through while I show Sai how to use the photo box." Akihiro relaxing now that he could see Renji wasn't mad at him for having the photo box, or some of his other classified tools or items in his trunk.

As Renji looks through the trunk, Sai is shown how to use the photo box and thanked once more by Akihiro.

"All set?" Renji to the now ready Sai and as he closes the trunk and goes to them.

"Yes." Sai as he readjusts his messenger styled bags shoulder strap.

"Well then lets go." And with that the three exit the room and go to their destinations.

Land of the living at the Go Assocation building in the open court room, as Ryouji is going through some of his exercises he pauses and looks to the side and says, "If you two are just going to watch me, I'd rather have you where I can see you. Then to have to deal with you two just sitting out there."

With that Unohana and Yoruichi come down to the open court room and stand next to Ryouji.

"I recognize you from last night," points to Yoruichi then turns to Unohana and says, "but you're new. So who are you, and why are you two here?"

"I am Captain Unohana of 4th Company, and I am here to see both you and Hikaru before Sai comes with Renji later today." Unohana extending her hand out to shake Ryoujis hand.

"Ryouji Katsura former 6th Espada and current spirit partner to Hikaru Shindo." As he takes her hand and shakes it.

"You feel like both, but you seem to lean more towards hollow then soul reaper." Ah Unohana moves around him to look him over.

"So what dose 4th company do?" Ryouji not happy with the fact that she was looking him over like he was on display for her.

"Oh sorry, 4th company works in healing and recovery. Sai likes to play Go with the injured there, and with what happened to him and now to you, I wanted to make sure that nothing adverse would come form it to those under our care." Unohana as she goes back to looking over Ryouji.

"Well that answers you, now why are you here with her?" Ryouji turning to Yoruichi.

"Captain Unohana may know Sais spirit energy, but she doesn't know yours. Also while she is examining you, you both will be distracted so I am here to also act as guard." Yoruichi answering back to Ryouji.

"Good answer." As he nods and takes his shirt off and goes to sit over at one of the benches that lined the side of the area.

"You might as well have at it then, just warn me before you start messing with my hollow hole." Ryouji giving the go ahead for Unohana to check him over while Yoruichi acts as guard.

Unohana nods her head in thanks then goes over to continue her examination. Now that she knew he was going to co-operate with the examination, she unloads the medical bag she brought with her and starts to take her time and really check him over.

About half-way through her examination Ryouji signals for her to stop.

"Is something wrong?" Unohana wondering if he was starting to have second thoughts about helping.

"He won." Ryouji as he tilts his head to the side feeling out the emotion and thoughts that Hikaru had unknowingly sent to him.

"You can receive his thoughts?" Unohana surprised by this.

"Yes, and he can receive mine if last night was any indication. Though it's not like we have all the answers to what we can and can't do. Heck, I was up here to check myself out before you came." Sees her questioning look then he gives a sarcastic snort of humor before continuing, "What? You think I would of let you look me over like this if I had the answers myself." Ryouji to Unohana as he signals for her to continue.

"I will give you a copy of the results of the examination when I am done." Unohana as she goes back to work.

After a short pause Ryouji looks over to her and says, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Looking back up to him before she goes back to her examination.

About ten minuets later, just as Unohana was about to start with Ryoujis hollow hole.

"Ryouji, what's going on?" Hikaru as he goes into the open court room.

"I'm getting my fist check-up as your partner, complements of Captain Unohana here." As Ryouji puts a hand out and points to Unohana.

"Unohana?" Hikaru mutters as he is placing the familiar sounding name as he walks over. "Ah! 4th company. You're in-charge of the healing and recovery division of the thirteen court guard. Sai said you were a good healer, and always nice to him. Nice to meet you outside of paper." Hikaru as he extends his hand out in greeting and thanks for her kindness to Sai.

"Thank you for the kind words Hikaru." Takes his hand to shake then says, "Huh?" and keeps his hand for a while before letting go.

"Something wrong?" Ryouji looking back to Unohana.

"Hikarus spirit energy is a little off for a normal human." Unohana as she goes to her bag and takes out a red glove with a skull shaped emblem on it and puts it on. Turning back to Hikaru she says, "This glove allows me to separate your spirit form your body as well as to put it back in. I would like to use it on you, if you will let me, so I can separate your spirit form your Ginsora possessed body to get a better feel for you."

"Separating my spirit form my body with that won't kill me?" Hikaru looking at the glove with some apprehension .

"No, only if your chain of fate is broken when you are out of your body will you die." Unohana answering his question.

Hikaru thinks it over then says, "Go for it." As he gives her permission to use the glove.

"Please sit down here." As she points to the area next to Ryouji. Hikaru goes to the area and sits down on the ground putting his back against the bench. "You will feel a slight pull form this but other then that you will feel nothing." With that Unohana puts her hand down onto Hikarus shoulder and lifts him out of his body only to stare at him oddly like the other two spirits with her.

"That was different." Hikaru as he rubs his head oblivious as to what is causing the other three to stare.

"Well at least we know why his energy is off now." Ryouji as he looks at Hikarus chain of fate, or in his case, cable of Ginsora. The cable looked like one that was used in a suspension bridge. Color wise it was silver with the occasional streak of red and black weaved in. Also adding to the difference was how the cable was connecting Hikarus spirit to his body. Whereas most people would have their chain of fate anchored to their spirit bodies via a chest plate of some odd design, Hikarus chain was attached to a clear energy orb with the Ginsora floating in it as it worked on Ryoujis spirit energy. As to where it connected to his physical body it seemed to unweave out into a circular pattern on his chest before it went under his skin.

"Something wrong?" Hikaru as he looks to Ryouji.

"Kid, look down." Ryouji as he brings Hikarus attention to his physical body.

Hikaru looks down to his body and does a double take at the strangeness at the situation at seeing his body this way and says, "This is different." With that said he touches his bodies face with his spirit hand. "I feel warm." As he moves his spirit hands over his physical and spirit body feeling out the differences in the two.

"Not your body kid your chain, it should be a bunch of links not a cable." Ryouji taking Hikarus attention back to his chain of fate.

"Oh, is that bad?" Hikaru now getting a little worried.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I will be able to give you some answers as soon as I look it over, please stand over here.." Unohana getting things back on track.

"Oh, sorry I guess I got a little carried away by this." Hikaru rubbing the back of his neck as he moves to where he was told to stand.

"Understandable given the situation." And with that said Unohana does a quick examination of Hikarus: physical body, chain of fate, and then his spirit body. After she is finished, she puts Hikaru back into his body and compares her findings form both of her examinations before she tells the two in front of her what she has found so far. "Ryouji from what I was able to discover about you was that you're in perfect health. There were no outward or inward signs of any spirit energy discrepancies. Nor were there any signs of any other amoralities of any sort. As far as I can tell, given the situation, you are completely healthy. Now for Hikaru, what I could see form you in that quick examination was mixed. Your physical body and your spirit body are in the right areas for where a normal human would be, but it's your chain of fate that is a bit worrying. It seems the Ginsora has merged not with your spirit or your physical body but your chain of fate."

"It won't kill him will it?" Ryouji voicing the question that he could read on Hikarus face.

"No, if anything it should make him harder to be killed. A chain of fate acts as the binding agent between ones spirit and body. Hikarus has been reinforced by the Ginsora many times over." Unohana voiding out Hikarus fears that the Ginsora was harming him physically in anyway.

"So I'm good?" Hikaru wanting to confirm his thoughts.

"For now, yes." Unohana still milling over why of all places the Ginsora would pick his chain of fate to merge with.

Beep, Beep, Beep (sound of Yoruichis communicator going off.)

"It looks like they are getting ready to come back here, we should go now." Yoruichi as she puts her communicator away.

"Go where?" Hikaru as he looks to the three spirits as they gather and get ready to leave the area.

"Sai is coming over here so we can see if his involvement with the Ginsora will have any negative impact on those who he is with in the Soul Society." Looks to the others two and asks, " Are you ready?"

"Yes." Unohana as she shifts her bag into a comfortable position.

"Yeah." Ryouji as he looks around one last time to see if he had everything.

"Um, no. I still have my bag inside the building." Hikaru looking back to the entrance of the open court room still shocked that he would get to see Sai later.

"We'll meet you out front." Ryouji as he pulls Hikaru into the building.

Getting people together is always a bit of a logistics nightmare, but it make for great storytelling. Next chapter Sai and Hikaru get to meet and greet, and as always thanks for taking the time to read and review.


	6. Monkeywrench

Monkey-wrench

One just had to get put into the mix.

"Shindo, where were you? I've been looking for you for the last ten minuets." Waya coming up to Hikaru.

"Huh?" Hikaru breaking from his zombie like procession to his bag as his mind plays over the fact that he was going to see Sai soon.

"Don't tell me you forgot that we were going to go back to my place for group study with Honda and Isumi after our games today. We both agreed to help them with their preparations for the protest this year." Waya as he tilts his head to the side now taking in Hikarus dazed look and asks, "Are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm alright." Laughs and shakes his head then says, "I just found out an old friend who left the country is back, and he wants to meet me today. I never thought I would see him again, and then he comes back today for work and wants to see me later. You don't think they would mind if I backed out of today's study group do you?" Hikaru as he figured that answer was as close to the truth that he could give to Waya given the situation.

Waya, seeing how much this means to Hikaru, smiles and waves his hand and says, "Go see your friend, I'll tell them what's up."

"Thanks Waya." Hikaru as he gets his bag and turns to go out front. Once outside he follows Ryouji to a side ally where Unohana and Yoruichi are waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" Yoruichi to Hikaru.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go now." Hikaru back to Yoruichi.

"Alright, Ryouji can you keep up with shunpo with Hikaru on your back all the way to Karakura?" Yoruichi as she looks to him.

"No problem." As Ryouji starts to pick up Hikaru only to have him struggle and give a solid no to that plan.

"Something wrong?" Unohana as she takes in Hikarus panicked look at how they were going to get back to Uraharas shop.

"Captain Hitsugaya did shunpo with me in a parking lot the other day." Hikaru looks down and barks a bitter snort of laughter at the memory before looking back up and continuing by saying, "He had to help me to stand and walk back the ten feet from where he started with me so I wouldn't fall walking back to the others. I know it will take more time, but can we please take the bus and train instead." Hikaru looking a little uncomfortable about that event as he explains why he didn't want to go using shunpo.

While Ryouji and Yoruich were both thinking along the lines of what they wanted to do or say to Hitsugaya for causing this development, Unohana says, "This could work."

"Huh?" Ryouji raising an eyebrow and looking over to Unohana.

"I would go on ahead using shunpo to examine Sai while you three take the bus and train to get to the shop. This way I could observe Sai on his own without the influence of: Hikaru, yourself, or of the Ginsora, and Hikaru would still make it to the shop without feeling ill." Unohana as she puts out her plan.

"Why not have the two of you go ahead?" Ryouji not disagreeing to the plan, but not liking having a babysitter.

"Communications." Yoruichi as she shows her comm. link picking up on Unohanas plan.

Ryouji raises his hands in defeat showing his acceptance as Hikaru says "I'm in."

Soul Society just as Renji and Sai were getting ready to go to the land of the living.

"Just remember to stay with either me or the hell butterfly when we enter the senkaimon." Renji as he finishes his explanation of how they were getting to the land of the living to Sai just as a dark haired soul reaper comes up to them.

"Sir the gate is ready, and here is your hell butterfly." As he hands over the contained Hell butterfly and goes to the slide of the senkaimon to open the portal.

"Thanks Rikichi." As Renji prepares to release the hell butterfly so it could guide their way to the land of the living.

"Senkaimon open." Rikichi as he opens the senkaimon.

With the senkaimon now open Renji releases the hell butterfly. Once the butterfly entered the senkaimon Renji tosses the container the hell butterfly was in to Rikichi and takes Sais wrist and leads him to the land of the living.

Karakura 1st High School as two soul reapers wait out of their gagais. Matsumoto waits on the roof as greeter and guard and Hitsugaya waits in a certain soul reapers classrooms open windowsill as deterrent to keep him and his friends from getting involved. It is within this setting that the senkaimon appears.

"Hollow, Hollow, Hollow, Ho…." As Ichigo puts his hand over his badge silencing it and looks to Hitsugaya as to why he is saying to stay put.

Beep, Beep, Beep (sound of Hitsugayas communicator going off.)

"Captain we're all set up here and heading over to the meeting location." Matsumoto over the comm. link to Hitsugaya.

"Understood, contact me once you get to the location and I will go to you." Hirsugaya as he turns off the comm. and looks to three of the living teens in the room and says, "I will explain what is going on later, but for now your presence will be more of a hindrance then a help."

Not happy with the secrecy, but mindfully of their location, the three teens nod in agreement to wait as the teacher and the majority of the rest of the class went on in ignorant bliss of what was happening.

Roof, just as Masumoto is disconnected she turns to Sai and asks, "So, how's it feel to be back in the land of the living?"

"Different, but good." Sai as he turns back to her.

"Good, Renji you got him right?" Masumoto now to Renji who was giving Sai an odd look as he let go of his wrist.

"Yeah." As he moves to stand in front of Sai with his back facing him he says, "Get on." Much to Sais surprise.

To this Sai looks uncertainly to Renjis back and then to Masumoto for explanation.

Masumoto smiles at Sais confused look at the situation and says, "The meeting location is a good distance south form here, and seeing as you don't know shunpo Renjis going to carry you to the location. Though he could have of worded it better if your look was any indication."

"Ah, thanks." Sai as he now gets onto Renjis back now that he knew what was being asked of him.

After Renji shifts Sai into a comfortable position he nods back to Masumoto signaling he was ready.

"Alright lets go." Masumoto as she takes the lead in heading to Urahara Shoten.

Urahara Shoten on most days was open and always ready for its customers, so it was a little shocking when a person saw the sign turned to closed. Though if one could see spirits, you would see that not only was the store closed, but its owner was sitting out front with his head propped back to the wall with his "cane" resting on his side as he let his mind drift on what was to come.

"It looks like everything is coming together." Urahara as he stands and brushes himself off as he could feel: Masumoto, Renji, and Sai coming to the shop.

Not long after this is said the three touch down to the front of the store and Urahara says, "Welcome, how was the trip?" As he opens the door to let the three in only to stop for a moment when he saw the odd look Sai was giving him.

"Sorry, it's just that you seem familiar, and yet I can't remember from where." As Sai tilts his head to the side and frowns a little trying to place where he could have met him as he follows the others into the store.

"Oh, I still have to call the captain." Masumoto as she suddenly stops causing Sai to bump into her.

"Sorry." Sai now distracted from his thoughts as she goes to her comm. link.

"Anyone else here yet?" Renji as he further puts Sais thoughts from how he could know Urahara as he thinks back to what he was told earlier that day.

"I may have erased Sais memories, but their is still a strong possibility that he could still remember me physically." Urahara to Renji as he prepares to go to the Soul Society.

"Physical memory, how so?" Renji as he asks for clarification.

"Let me put it this way, if I were to take a swing at you with Benihime would you think to move and then shift, or would you doge on instinct to avoid potential pain?" Urahara to Renji.

"I would doge without thought." Renji looking back to Urahara.

"Sai may not mentally remember me, but physically it's hard to forget someone who has hurt you in the past like I have." Urahara looking down as his mind drifts.

"If it comes to that we'll deal with it, but for now we have a soul reaper in training to get here." Renji puts his hand on Uraharas shoulder and says, "It will work out one way or another, so don't stress about the what ifs until they happen." As he removes his hand from Uraharas shoulder and exits the room.

"No. It seems Captain Hitsugaya did shunpo with Hikaru the other day on the way here, and it didn't sit very well with him. The plan, as it stands now, is he will take the train and bus with Yoruichi and Ryouji, while Captain Unohana goes on ahead to get things started." Urahara as he waves everyone back to a side room that had some refreshments and to Sais delight a Go board. At Sais look to the Go board Urahara says, "Want to play a game while we wait for Unohana to get here?" Urahara as he looks to Sai and then gestures towards the board.

Sais answer was to sit to one side of the board and look to Urahara and say, "Onegaishimasu."

"Well that answers that." Urahara as he takes to the other side of the board.

Back at Tokyo Central Sation, Hikaru is vocally confirming the directions he was writing down on how to get to Urahara Shoten from the woman at the information counter. "So I take the Blue Line to Karakura Old Town Station and then go north two blocks to the general hospital in order to get the 32 bus that will let me off at Urahara Shoten."

"Yes, it says here on the trip planner that it should take you about 45 minuets to get there from here." As she points to the time table and then scrolls down to show the map that had also come up with the directions to Hikaru, and unknowingly to Yoruichi and Ryouji as well.

"Got it, and thanks." Hikaru as he goes to the platform to wait for the Blue Line with the two spirits.

Tokyo Central Station five minuets till the Blue Line was to come, two spirits and one Ginsora possessed human turn to the side as they feel the energy in the station shift as a Garganta appears.

"Grimmjow." As the injured Ilfort stumbles out of the portal and falls to his hands and knees.

"Ilfort, what happened?" Ryouji as he goes to him and takes in the new injuries that were mixed in with the still healing ones from his fight with Renji.

"Luppi, the one who is aiming to be the new number six, wasn't all that happy that I left to tell you this; Aizen has put Ulquiorra on both you and the human brother." Ilfort as he is hoisted back to his feet and supported by Ryouji.

"Ulquiorra, I take it he is another espada as well." Yoruichi to Ryouji as she looks over Ilfort.

"Yeah, he's number four." Ryouji as he readjusts Ilfort to free an arm then puts it out and continues by saying, "He's got a slight build and is about this tall. Hair is black and about shoulder length, and his eyes are green with tear tracks coming down from them." Moves his hand to the side of his head and starts to air trace as well as say, "His mask is a half helmet with an open face and side and there is a horn sticking out from about here."

"Was he the smaller one of the two that were at the park?" Yoruichi as the description fit one of the two arrancar from the park.

"Yeah, the other one is Yammy who's numbered ten." Ryouji as he moves Ilfort over to a bench and sets him down to rest.

Hikaru at this goes into his bag and pulls out an old cloth bandana and goes to the nearest drinking fountain and wets part of it. Taking the damp bandana to Ilfort he hands it to him so he could clean up a little. Also, showing he had learned from earlier events, he now stands in a way that blocks the view of the "floating bandana" as he asks, "Do you want to come with us, Unohana can heal you." Sees the odd look from Ilfort then defends his actions by saying, "You got hurt helping us, why not let us help you now as thanks."

Ilfort looks to Ryouji then to Hikaru and says, "Do as you will my brothers."

"The train is coming we need to get back to the tracks." Yoruichi as she looks to the board that showed the time hoping that the action would hide her dislike of the situation as she thinks on how the others would react to their new "friend" and the information.

At Urahara Shoten Sai has just placed down a white stone to cut into Uraharas upper left territory when all four spirits stop as they felt the presence of two captains come to the front of the store. Urahara stands then says, "Well I better go greet our guests, I wouldn't want them to think I was neglecting them."

"You sure you aren't just trying to get away before you lose to Sai." Masumoto as she looks up from the Go board and then over to the three stones that Sai had, and then to one that Urahara had.

"Now, now, the game is only half done I could still win." As Urahara exits the room.

"You play Go?" Renji as he looks over to Masumoto.

"Gin use to play it with me when we were younger." Masumoto looking off to the side ending all conversation till Urahara comes back with Unohana and Hitsugaya.

"Sai." Unohana as she goes to Sais side and lightly puts a hand on his shoulder breaking his attention from the board.

"Captains Unohana and Hitsugaya." As Sai stands and bows to them both then asks for any word on Hikarus time of arrival.

"He should be here within the hour with Yoruichi and Ryouji, but for now I need to look you over to make sure you didn't suffer any ill effects from your first journey back to the land of the living. Please remove your top." Unohana as she leads him to the side.

"Alright." Sai as he goes to the side and removes his top revealing his hollow hole.

"What the?" Renji as he sees the hollow hole just below the center of Sais chest and then thinks back to the sudden change in spirit energy that he felt from Sai as they entered the land of the living.

"Something wrong?" Sai now looking down to where Renji was looking to only to stop and stare in distress at the hole in his chest.

"Sai." Urahara as he paces a hand under Sais chin and brings his face to his, and away from looking at the hollow hole in horror, continues by saying, "I have much to tell to you, and even more things to answer to for what I have done to you and of what this means to both you and Hikaru." And with that he starts to explain everything as Unohana looks him over.

"A little over three hundred years ago I made a device called the Ginsora to help me in my understanding in the differences between hollows and soul reapers. I had noted in the past some of the similarities between the two and wanted to see if one could gain the powers of the other. As I didn't want to test it on a soul reaper a hollow would do, and this is where you come in. All those years ago you weren't trapped in a Go board. Sai, you were a Vasto Lordes who was known for two things, watching humans near rivers, and only fighting soul reapers when they tried to attack you. I decided to try the Ginsora on you first and started to follow you. It wasn't long before I figured out a few more things about you: one, you weren't so much watching people as you were watching them play Go. Two, the only times I saw you get violent was when someone interrupted the game that was being played, and lastly you would defend people who were ether playing Go or those who had left you Go related items."

"Wait, a Vasto Lordes defending a human?" Masumoto giving Urahara an odd look.

"Yup, Sai here defended an old man who was playing Go with his granddaughter for some bandits that were passing through the area. Though demanding that the two he saved finish the game they were playing after he killed the bandits, told by means of writing it in bandit blood on a tree, may have been a bit much as the old man passed out before the game was to continue." Turns his head at Sais sharp intake of breath then says, "Don't worry the old man didn't die he was just stressed, but here is when it gets real interesting. The girl, be it from fear or curiosity, said she would play the spirit that saved them as thanks now that her grandpa couldn't play. You then took her lightly by the arm and started to play with her. Three games later, as it was starting to get too dark to play, you let the girl go with her now awake grandfather. As she left she gave you a Go stone and, once she figured out where you were by giving you the stone, a hug and said thanks for saving her and her grandpa. It was because of this that four days later I challenged you to a fight. As I said before, you didn't fight unless there was a need. I made the need by denouncing Go and threatening to erase the girls memories of your games with her. As you can see by being here I won, and you became the first Ginsora arrancar. You were with me for the next few years as I studied you, and learned all of what you could and couldn't do. At first things were alright, but as time went on you became less stable. Slowly you went mad from your time as a hollow, and what you had done to become a Vasto Lordes. It was like the living and or whole you, Sai, couldn't deal with what the Hollow you, Yugen had done. As means of giving you some peace I tried to perform konso on you, but the Ginsora had its own plans with you on how to let you go. So seeing as I was stuck on that front, I decided to erase your memories of your time as a hollow, and that of my experiment on you, and put you to sleep in the original Go board I had used to trap you in." Urahara as he finishes his overview explanation to the now dazed Sai.

"So the tears that Shusaku saw were of my time with you, and not from my loss that day." Sai as he thinks back to when he woke that day then asks, "I did lose that day, didn't I?"

"Yes, as I said I erased the Hollow memories, not your living ones. You are still you Sai, just now with a few more complications that you didn't know about." Urahara putting Sais fears to rest that who he thought he was may be a lie.

"It is those complication that I now worry about, and what they may mean for Hikaru and myself." As Sai mills over on this new knowledge.

Renji at seeing Sais look and how that mirrored another, a certain orange haired soul reaper, cuts in and says, "Relax. Hikaru already knows some of the risks, and he is more then happy to deal with them if it means seeing his friend and mentor. If anything, I'd worry more for Ryouji in having to help you and Hikaru as well as figuring out his past self."

"Ryouji, who's that?" Sai as he turns to Renji for information as that was a new name that was mentioned with Hikaru more then once already.

"He's the second Ginsora arrancar and former number six espada." Renji as means of explanation on Ryouji.

"Oh." Sai shocked at Hikarus new partners former occupation, but calms when he thinks back to how none of the others reacted to him being with Hikaru.

"How is he?" As Sai wonders what Ryouji was like.

"A little reserved and gruff with blue hair and eyes. From what I can tell he is very similar to you in power and form, but with one major difference. His zanpaku-to is fully functional where as yours still is unformed." Unohana as she thinks back to her examination of him.

Sai looks to his zanpaku-to and then asks, "How so? I can perform shikai."

"That's not shikai, what you are doing is similar to how I hide Benihime as a cane. To perform shikai you need to know your zanpanku-tos name and yours has none." Urahara as he explains the shifting properties of Sais malformed zanpanku-to.

"Dose this mean I can not become a soul reaper?" Sai as he thinks back to his classes and his new friends.

"Soul reaper , I don't know, but even with that it still doesn't mean you can't finish your training. As it would help you control your powers, and help you to better understand yourself I see no reason for you to stop." Unohana showing her support in letting Sai continue in his soul reaper training.

At seeing Sais thoughtful look to that Hitsugaya says, "The only other soul reapers to know about all of this is Yoruichi and Isane . To the rest of the Soul Societies knowledge, you are here with Captain Unohana to make sure that no spirit energy strayed over to Hikaru from your time with him. So yes, I think they would let you finish."

"Thank-you everyone." Sai as he leans back in a thoughtful relief.

At Karakura General Hospital as the odd mixed group of human and spirits wait for their bus to arrive, two Quincy's pause in their training and look down. The elder in concern for his building and those under his care. The younger, though mindful of the elders reasons, is more concerned on why Hikaru was now with all of the spirits.

"Hikaru?" Uryu looks down to him for the training room.

Ryugen, figuring that this would be the quickest way to get the spirits and soul reaper to leave, asks Uryu, "So what is the boy to you and the soul reaper?"

"Hikaru had a strange connection to a soul reaper trainee Sai who asked me to deliver a letter to him. I delivered it and gave him some information on spirits thinking that it would be the end of it. Later he called me asking on how his friend and former mentor could remain a spirit for a 1000 years and not become a hollow."

At this Ryugen cuts in and says, "No spirit can stay a whole after 1000 years."

"I know. When I originally asked Sai about his relationship with Hikaru, it started off on how he was awaked from a Go board. Prior to that conversation on the phone, I had no idea of his unusual history before he met Hikaru. Though back to the topic, as I didn't know the answer to Sais 1000 year wholeness I told Hikaru to talk to Urahara." Seese his fathers odd look at his choice in help, and then defend himself by saying, "What? Urahara may have questionable ethics and methods, but if nothing else he is knowledgeable. Though why Hikaru is now out front with Yoruichi and two other unknown spirits of some kind is beyond me." Uryu as he looks back down to the group.

"I need a cigarette break and you need food. Go get something to eat, and then get them out of here." Ryugen as he turns and exits the room.

Uryu turns his head to the side to regard his fathers actions for a moment, then exits the room and heads towards the elevator that would take him to the lobby. As he went down on the elevator, he figured that Ryugens reasons for his actions were: he was hoping that with his sons connection with two of the odd group out front, he would have a better chance at getting information and means of getting them to leave without incident then he would on his own. It is with that thought that Uryu exits the lobby and says, "Hikaru, how did it go at Uraharas?"

"Uryu!" As Hikaru turns to him in surprise. As he goes to his friend he then remembers the question and says, "Things went great, and Sai is here now."

Uryu raises an eyebrow at the other three spirits as none of them looked like Sai.

Seeing Uryus look Hikaru says, "He's at Uraharas shop all we need to do is get the 32 bus and we're there."

"Wouldn't shunpo be faster then public." Uryu as he figured with the level of power the two unknown male spirits were giving off and his knowledge that Yoruichi was a master in it, he was a little curious as to why they would take public.

"Faster yes, more likely to make him," Ryouji as he points to Hikaru with his free hand, "sick. Also a yes. Names Ryouji Katsura and this is Ilfort Grantz." Ryouji as he puts out his free to shake after he had hooked his thumb back from when he was pointing to Ilfort in the greeting.

Uryu not wanting to be rude to what he assumed were Hikarus friends goes up and shakes the offered hand. When he went to let go Ryoujis grip suddenly tightens and he brings Uryu to his face and then tosses Ilfort to Yoruichi. Yoruichi, not wanting Ilfort to drop takes him, giving Ryouji the opening he needed to lightly, by his standards, smack the back of Uryus head and say, "That was for getting the kid into this mess." Then just as suddenly as the hit he lets go and puts an old coin into Uryus hand form his pocket and says, "This is for an advanced payment on the favor I owe you."

"Wha? Owe, Payment?" As Uryu nurses the growing lump on the back of his head he studies the odd coin. Looking at the coin he is surprised to see it is an old coin form America.

Ryouji at seeing Uryus bewildered look explains, "If you hadn't delivered the letter from Sai, or put the kid in contact with Urahara, then I wouldn't of met him or have gotten any of my memories back from when I was alive. Remembering my wife Eala or my sister Mahiru is worth giving you a free pass if we were ever to have to face each other, or to help you if you need it."

Uryu looks at the coin once more then pockets it and says, "You're welcome." Just as the 32 comes into view.

ROOOOM, SKEET, SWOSH as the bus comes to a stop and the side doors open allowing Hikaru to enter the bus and the spirits to jump up top to get to Urahara Shoten.

Urahara Shoten not long after Sai has been told of his erased past, Unohana turns to answer her comm. link as it sounds. After a short conversation she disconnects and then turns to the others and says, "They will be here shortly and there is one more with them."

"Who?" Renji as he looks over to Unohana from his position at Sais side.

"Ilfort came to give Ryouji warning of Aizens interest in Hikaru and was injured for it. Hikaru wants me to treat him as thanks and I agreed."

"Does that mean we now have a third Ginsora arrancar?" Hitsugaya looking to Unohana.

"No, what it means though is we now have a potentially rouge arrancar with them." Unohana as she thinks over the situation then says, "Though this now may be to our advantage."

"How is healing an arrancar I fought an advantage?" Renji giving Unohana an odd look.

"Simple, when he is being treated we will be able to see how Aizen has been using the Hogyoku to make his arrancar. Combine that with the new information we gained from Unohana looking over Ryouji and Sai, and that of my own information, and I'd say healing him is in our best interests." Urahara as he answers Renjis question.

ROOOOM, SKEET, SWOSH as the bus comes to a stop and the side doors opens once more allowing Hikaru to now exit the bus and the spirits to jump down from the top. As the two groups reform into one Ryouji sees Hikarus odd look then asks, "You alright kid?"

"Oh, ah yeah. It's just Sai," Hikaru pauses to think how to say what he is feeling then continues, "it's like I can feel him form here. After all the time I was with him I got a feel for him. Then when he pasted on I lost it, only now I can feel him again." Hikaru to Ryouji knowing his attempt in putting his feelings into words came out short.

Yoruichi smiles at Hikarus odd try then says, "You know, the store is a block away so their is a good chance he can feel you too." She starts to walk in the direction of the store then says, "You coming."

"Yeah." As Hikaru follows her with Ryouji and Ilfort not far behind.

"I can feel him and the others." Sai as he moves his head from the Go board and the new game that he had started with Masumoto at her offer.

"You know you can go to the store front with Unohana, Urahara, and Tessai. It's not like you can't be there." Masumoto waving Sai off to the store front.

"Thank-you." Sai as he exits the room and then joins the three out front.

"Now who's trying to avoid losing." Renji to Masumoto as he looks to the Go board.

"Brat." As Masumoto smiles at Renji.

"You feel him don't you?" Urahara to Sai as he watched him look to the door.

"Yes." Sai as he sits near a display of candy near the entrance of the store.

"Just let us get to the injured arrancar and close the door before you go to Hikaru alright? All of us are in spirit form so it would be a little odd if you two started to go over old times at the door." Urahara back to Sai.

"I understand." As Sai gets up and moves further back into the store and out of the doors direct line of sight.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK as Yorichi knocks at the door.

Unohana opens the door and lets the others in and then closes the door once they are all inside then turns to them and says, "Welcome guests of honor and injured arrancar to my humble shop." Looks to the injured Ilfort then waves over Unohana and Tessai to take Ilfort from Ryouji.

At Ryoujis reluctance to let go of Ilfort Unohana say, "If you are worried about leaving your fried in our care, then here." Unohana as she offers over her zanpaku-to, Minazuki, to him then says, "This way we each have something the other wants back whole."

Ryouji shares a look with Ilfort. At Ilforts nod of approval Ryouji takes the blade and hands Ilfort over to Tessai. Once Tessai has him held securely he turns to Unohana and signals her to follow him into one of the back rooms. Though given with what was happening, only Yoruichi noticed Hikaru as he started to look for Sai. With his eyes closed and head tilted to the side, she saw him start to walk first to a candy display. After a slight pause there he then turned to the side to go into an alcove that normally held cleaning supplies. As she followed him she saw as he came to stand next to Sai.

With his eyes still closed Hikaru says, "One up and then two to the to right of your last move."

Sai smiles and says, "Then I will connect by going down one and then one to the left."

Hikaru opens his eyes then looks to Sai and says, "We need to get a Go board."

"Their is one back here in the adjacent living room." Sai as he starts to go so he could get the Go board for Hikaru.

"Sai, I'm sorry for listening to you that day." Hikaru as he puts his hand out to take Sais arm and stop him form getting the board.

"There was nothing ether of us could have done." Sai as he turns back to Hikaru and puts his free arm over Hikarus shoulder in support. That was all Hikaru needed as he latched onto Sai in a hug that was soon returned by Sai.

It's longer then most chapters, but I did say that those two would meet and greet this chapter and meet and greet they did. Now before I get comments on how Sais back story is different here I have this to say, think of the audience. When Hikaru was there, it was living humans with only some knowledge of the spirit world and only a few soul reapers. Hence the more kid friendly if not 100 version of key events. Now with the spirit in question and no need to be nice Urahara gave the true version. Now onto the next chapter, the only thing I can say is it's now Ryoujis turn to play meet the Soul Reaper Trainee. I hope you liked this chapter, and as always thanks for taking the time to read and review.


End file.
